enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dzmt-Dean
Dzmt provides a connection between the creative process of the EM and the individual, represented by the Olive, at a level corresponding to the path of Dalet. Chapters 1 and 2 have a structure of the first six verses corresponding to the first six of the EM and the seventh to the Olive reflecting the potential Magus. In Part 1 of Chapter 3, the first six verses likewise fit with first six EM and the next five fit with the angles 5-1, this reflecting the connection flowing in allowing Magushood. The next two parts' verses fit with AMSU in the order 1230, the S-1 fitting with the Nut, M-2 the Skin, A-3 the Fruit as space between them, and U-0 as the Seed's influence working through that space. In the fourth part, verses 1 and 2 likewise fit with S and M, and the third fits with the space between as pure vehicle for the Seed. The final part follows the same structure as the first and reflects the consumption of the divisions in the Olive involved in becoming an Ipsisimus. In relation to the EM and NI, the Olive is taking the place of the lower 14 NI and lower 3 EM. The name MDPMDPBH from the NI tablet can give the connection between the EM/NI and Olive. Chapter 1 creates the framework for the work by activating the energies involved. Chapter 2 gives an initial inrush of energy. Chapter 3 is then the main substance of the work. This parallels Gen 1, whose first two verses fit with Keter and Chokmah and remainder with Binah in a similar fashion. The seven-fold pattern of Chapters 1 and 2 also fits loosely with the seven words of Gen 1:1. Comments on the Verses: 1:1 The fallen virgins refers to the NI. The olives forming the stones on the path refers to individuals becoming the source of spiritual paths (Magi). 1:2 Initial energy is disruptive. 1:3 Breaking structures enables new possibilities. 1:4 The torment-snake refers to PERDOI who is asleep because PARAMAON needs to create the egg for him to work with. There follow references to the top three who give the material to form the egg. 1:5 Hurricane refers to PERDOI's nature undirected. 1:6 PARAMA connects to the formula of the bottom three EM (brothers' fight) as an initiatory formula, as with the beginning of the ACAM sequence. 1:7 The individual absorbs the energies resulting from the above. 2:1 PA-I-ON activated by PERIAK. 2:2 PA-I-ON in himself. 2:3 PERIO lets the seed enter the Olive, i.e. fundamental inspiration enters the individual. 2:4 The middle three EM as mediating the relationship between PeNI and PaNI and the Olive's taking the place of the latter connecting to PARAMA. 2:5 PERDOI connecting with the individual. 2:6 Energy entering the Olive. 2:7 The Olive as containing these energies as its Seed. 3-1:1 Initiation of Magus activity. 3-1:2 Energy coming into the Olive. 3-1:3 Action. 3-1:4 Sunrise of the trinity indicates the top three EM's influence is no longer direct. 3-1:5 The influence reflected in the Seed takes shape. 3-1:6 Action moves into the Olive. 3-1:7 Moving into the Seed as driving agent. 3-1:8 Entering the Nut and starting to affect the personality. 3-1:9 Reshaping the Fruit like PARAMAON creates the egg. 3-1:10 Entering the Skin, personal will. 3-1:11 Action creating patterns in the material, absorbed by the NI. 3-2:1 Defining plans. 3-2:2 Instruments. 3-2:3 Space for creativity arises between these. 3-2:4 Action through this space. 3-3:1 The Fruit is the servant being consumed implementing the energy from above. 3-3:2 Consumption of the Fruit from the Skin's perspective. 3-3:3 The Fruit is consumed. 3-3:4 The middle as purely connective. 3-4:1 The middle space becomes like PERDOI. 3-4:2 This seen from the Skin. 3-4:3 Being the fire. 3-5:1 Beginning of settling in. 3-5:2 Creative drive completing. 3-5:3 Gaining solidity. 3-5:4 Becoming an independent agent. 3-5:5 Acting as an independent agent. 3-5:6 Olive's release implies independence. 3-5:7 Freedom enters the Olive. 3-5:8 Energy put into the Seed completed. 3-5:9 Reforming the self. 3-5:10 Personality shaped by preceding. 3-5:11 Completion.